The New Beginning
by Angel of Beauty
Summary: Sequel to The Heart Of The Dead. Dracula has found himself three new brides: Anna, Kitana and Tina. Tina is a happy mother. If you want to find out what problems such a big family bring... FINALLY DONE!
1. Part I & II

**For reviewing so fast and much you´ve earned the sequel to "The Heat Of The Dead"! Thanks again for all the reviews! Just as I did before I worked together with good friend and writing partner (or she worked with me?). Anyway, I hope you like the story and leave us many reviews. Enjoy :D**

**

* * *

**

**The New Beginning**

**Part I**

Selindra was now over one month old. But she already looked like six. And so she jumped down the stairs, hoping that someone has a little time for her.

She stormed right into her father´s study. There sat the famous Count Dracula, reading and writing.

"Daddy!", she said, "Could you play with me little? It´s sooo boring since you started working!"

Dracula looked up from the book he was reading and into the pretty face of his daughter. She looked much like her parents with her mother´s eyes and her father´s hair. "Selindra, dear, why don´t you ask your mother? I´m busy today", he spoke softly. Her expression went from a wide smile into a sad look.

"But you´re always busy!", she protested and stalked out of the study.

She ignored the fact that her father was working behind her and called out loudly: "Mommy!"

As no reply came Selindra ran into her mother´s chamber. She was sitting on her bed. "Mama!", she called again. Then she walked over to Tina and pulled lightly at her hair, trying to get her attention.

Finally Tina took her ear - phone, that had kept her from hearing her daughter off of her head. "I´m sorry, love, did you say something?"

Selindra started jumping up and down. "Daddy doesn´t want to play with me! Can´t you do something?"

Tina shook her head. "No, when we disturb he will never be done with working. But if you want you can help aunt Kitana and aunt Anna with decorating their rooms."

"Yes, that will be fun!", she said enthusiastically and went over to them.

**Part II**

"Hold still," said Kitana. "Okay, ready? Push!"

Kitana and Anna were trying to put up an Epica poster which was as tall as it was wide, so you can imagine the difficulty they were having trying to get it up right just so they could tape it to the wall.

"I have no idea who this group is but if they make posters this big they must be pretty important," said Anna when they got the top of it taped to the wall successfully.

"They're pretty big in Europe but practically unknown in America," said Kitana. "My brother Daniel had to order his CD special from Germany. And speaking of which I'm gonna have to fly back to home in a few hours so I can give him back his CDs. If any of them were scratched it would mean my head."

There was a loud squeaking sound from on the floor. When Kitana and Anna looked down they saw Selindra seated on the bed holding the Epica CD Kitana had borrowed from her brother. A long scratch was across it. Selindra looked up at her Aunts.

"Was that supposed to happen?" she asked. Kitana slapped her forehead.

"Seli!" she cried as she jumped onto her bed. "That belongs to my brother! Now it's broken and Epica is hard to replace! Unless one of us gives you permission you shouldn't touch our stuff! It's very fragile." Selindra hung her head in shame.

"I'm sorry, Aunt Kitty," she said quietly. "I didn't know."

Kitana sighed. She could never stay mad at her niece for too long. She bent down and hugged the little girl.

"It's okay," she whispered. "Just remember you won't touch any of these with out my permission next time, okay, Seli?" Selindra nodded while wiping away a few tears. Kitana patted her on the head. "Good girl."


	2. Part III & IV

**Part III**

Kitana gave Tina, Anna and Dracula big hugs. "I´ll stay there for on day. So be assured that I´m back in two days."

"Aunt Kitty!", Selindra called as she raced down the stairs. Kitana caught her and hugged her niece. "Bye, little lady. I´ll miss you!" Actually they wanted her to stay in her room for her nap. They didn´t want to make her sad with saying goodbye.

"Please, don´t go!", she begged, wrapping her arms tighter around her aunt´s neck.

"Be strong now. I´ll be back soon!", Kitana said quitly and let her down. She wiped Selindra´s tears away and then took off into the sky.

Tina took her into her arms. "But mommy, I´m not tired!", she protested, turning to her father, "Daddy, can you play with me now?"

Dracula shook his head. "I´m afraid not. But I promise that I´ll have time for you tomorrow, is that ok?" Selindra nodded and yawned. Finally she let her mother bring her to bed.

"Are you really sure that you want more children?", Anna asked.

"Yes. But I don´t know how I shall tell this to Tina. She won´t be happy about me having children with you. She doesn´t want to bear children anymore since I murdered hers."

Dracula didn´t think often about this accident. But he was sure that someday he had to face his bride.

**Part IV**

Tina woke up with a feeling that there was some tension in the air. She went out of her room and saw that Anna's face was green.

"Anna, what's wrong?" she asked. Anna ran into a bathroom and threw up into the toilet. "Are you alright?" Anna caught her breath and then turned to Tina.

"Tina," she said. "Please don't be angry when I tell you this." Tina nodded. "I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant with Dracula's next child!"

**Thanks for the reviews. You guys rock! I know this chapter was short but they´ll get longer soon. Of course only if you review :)**


	3. Part V

**Part V**

Tina was speechless. How could Dracula do that? No, he would never! It´s a lie! "Of course! I nearly fell for that! I must say that you once had better jokes!"

But Anna didn´t return her smile. "But it´s no joke. I´m pregnant. Last night we..." She looked at the ground. She felt more than ashamed for what she had done. Tina shook her head. "No! You´re lying! You´re a liar! "With that she stormed out of the bathroom. She threw the door to Dracula´s study open and stormed inside, slamming it behind her.

"Is that true?", she yelled. Tina caught her breath. He just stared up at her. But this was the answer she hadn´t wanted to hear.

"How could you do that to me? Didn´t you think once about my feeling? Don´t you know how it hurts me? And what shall Selindra think about that when her aunt gets a child from you!"

Dracula stood up and walked over to her. "Do never doubt again that I don´t care for my daughter. You know how much I want children!"

"So you think that it´s good when your daughter knows that you have three wives instead of one! Do you think that´s good for her to grow up as one of a thousand children, wich are born from three different women?"

That was enough. Dracula slapped her right in her face. But he regretted it.

"You want it that way, huh?", Tina asked, "Then you can have it!"

She turned into her bat form and flew at her "husband". She pushed him against the table. Now he also transformed and pushed her off of him, throwing her at the ceiling. The two of them didn´t notice that Selindra was listening in front of the door. As she entered the study they still didn´t. From the doorway she watched the situation.

Dracula let his bride fall down to the floor and then picked her up by her hair. With a dangerous voice he hissed: "That I slept with Anna is no business of yours!" He threw her at the wall. "Pity that you had to find out!", he added and kicked her.

"Mommy!", Selindra cried and ran over to them. She grabbed her father´s arm and tried to keep him from hurting Tina. "Daddy! You must stop!"

But in his rage he did something that he would never do: He slapped his daughter. The child stumbled backwards and fell. She started crying loudly.

"Selindra!", Tina called and struggled to get herself freed. "You beat her!", she screamed at Dracula who was starting to calm down again. Sadly he looked at his bride and then over at his child. Not knowing what to do he left the room and the two girls alone. Tina crawled over to her daughter, taking her in her arms.

They sat there, both weeping until Anna found them.


	4. Part VI, VII & VIII

**Part VI**

Kitana flew in through the window of her room. Instead of being greeted by Anna and Tina she was greeted by silence. She frowned.

"That's odd," she said to herself. "Where is everybody?"

She walked out of the room and searched the hallways. She saw nothing of Anna, Tina, or even little Selindra. Suddenly a pair of hands went round her mouth and pulled her into a nearby room. It was Dracula. Dracula with a tear stained face.

"What's the matter?" asked Kitana. "Why are you crying and where are the others?" Dracula dried his face.

"Anna is now pregnant with my next child," he said. "Tina didn't like the news so she yelled at me. I was angry at her for getting mad so I beat her. Then when Selindra tried to stop me I slapped her. I feel horrible for treating them like that. Now I don't know what to do to show them that I'm sorry. Please help me, Kitana!"

**Part VII**

"And what shall I do?", Kitana asked him. Dracula shrugged. "I think it´s the best when we just go to them and I tell them that I´m sorry."

Kitana shook her head. "Do you really think that it will work? I don´t think that you just beat Tina."

He looked right into her eyes. "You´re right. I ... slapped her and... kicked her... and threw her..." Dracula started crying again. "And hurt... Selindra", he added between sobs.

Kitana wrapped her arms around him, trying to comfort him.

"Come, we just go to them." They walked into his study to find nothing there.

That confused her. "Where can they be? They weren´t in their rooms, they aren´t here."

"No! They couldn´t do that! They wouldn´t... but they did", Dracula said quitly. Kitana looked around. "They did what?"

"They escaped. They escaped from me. I don´t understand them! Carrying a child and an unborn with them is far too dangerous! ... Kitana, ... we will find them."

**Part VIII**

Dracula and Kitana searched all over Transylvania, high and low but they found nothing of Tina, Anna, or even little Selindra. The two vampires flew back to the castle confused and frustrated.

"I just don't understand," said Dracula. "We've searched everywhere and we've found nothing! Where could they possibly have gone that we couldn't find them?" Kitana slapped herself on the forehead.

"America!" she cried. "They went back to America. That's why we can't find them! And if I know Tina well enough then there's only one place in America she'll go!" Dracula was impressed with his bride's knowledge of her friend.

"Where would that be?" he asked. Kitana smiled.

**This time you got three parts for the long waiting of yours. Maybe that will happen again soon, but only if you review. Fair enough?**


	5. Part IX, X & XI

**Part IX**

Anna and Tina were flying, no, escaping as Anna became slower. Tina wouldn´t have noticed if Selindra hadn´t been pulling at her hair. "Mommy! I believe something is with aunt Anna!"

Tina turned her look towards the older vampiress to find her flying behind, not beside, her.

With one hand she had covered her stomach. Sounds of pain left her mouth.

"Anna, are you alright?", Tina asked, flying closer to her. "Sure", came her reply. Then her eyes closed and she fainted. Quickly Tina caught her. She knew what wrong was.

**Part X**

Within two hours time Anna gave birth to her first daughter. The girl had the begginings of dark culry brown hair. Anyone one could tell just by looking at her that she was going to be the spitting image of her mother.

"What should her name be?" asked Tina.

"Isis," Anna said with out hesitation. "Because like me she will be swift and stubborn as a cat!"

"Daddy and Aunt Kitty, Mommy," said Selindra.

"Daddy and Aunt Kitty are back at the castle, love," replied Tina. Selindra jumped up and down.

"No, no!" she cried. "They're up in the sky!"

**Part XI**

Anna and Tina looked up at the sky. "Oh no, not again!", Tina whispered. She couldn´t hide her fear. Quickly the two mothers hided behind a tree, pulling their daughters with them.

"But Mommy! Don´t you think Daddy wants to get to know his second daughter?", Selindra asked.

Anna looked at Tina in shock. The look said: _Did you tell her?_

Tina watched the two vampires flying away from them. Then she spoke: "Seli, how do you know that? Who told you?"

Selindra smiled innocently. "Noone... I just heard you and Daddy talking." She paused. "Why can´t we call them back?" Tina looked at her daughter confused. "Whom?" Now Selindra started crying. "I miss Aunt Kitty and Daddy! Don´t you miss Daddy?"

Tina took the little girl in her arms. "Daddy hurt you. I don´t want him to do that again", she said while stroking Selindra´s black hair.

"But Mommy! I love Daddy! Why do you hate him so? Can´t you forgive?", she asked. "Please, Seli, don´t talk that way. You can´t understand what has happened between me and Daddy."

**Hey guys, what´s wrong with you? Thanks to Fortune Zyne because only one review was sent! You don´t deserve this chapter but I couldn´t wait. Please review lots for this chappie! Otherwise...**


	6. Part XII & XIII

**Part XII**

Kitana sighed in frustration and flew down to the ground with Dracula close behind her. Their search had not been a success at all.

"This stinks," she muttered as she paced around. "I was positive that they'd be here. Tina and I used to play in this exact forest when we were little girls. Where could they be?" Dracula's eyes seemed to light up suddenly.

"I think they might be here we just can't hear them, Kitana," he said. "You forget that neither you nor Tina are human anymore so we can't rely on the sound of her heartbeat, because she doesn't have one." Kitana shot her husband a glare.

"You don't think I know that!" she snapped. "I'm just worried. I heard rumors once that monsters live in this forest. And if those rumors were right that means there could werewolves lurking about." A sudden scream pierced the air. It was the voice of Selindra.

"We go that way!" said Dracula, following the sound of his daughter's scream.

**Part XIII**

Soon Kitana and Dracula saw the girls. Selindra was sorrounded by werewolves. Her mother was trying to stop the werewolves but she wasn´t strong enough. Anna wanted to help but Tina shouted something at her they couldn´t understand.

Dracula turned to Kitana: "You watch out that the werewolves don´t hurt Anna or Tina and I save Selindra. Come!"

The two vampires swooped down. The wolves tightened the circle around Selindra. One of them jumped forward to reach her. Quickly Tina jumped in his way. He clawed her aside and took a few steps closer to the girl.

Now Dracula got inbetween the situation and grabbed his child, lifting her up into the air.

"NO! Let her go, you monster!", Tina screamed at him. Suddenly a werewolf jumped at her back and knocked her to the ground.

At the same time other werewolves moved towards Anna and her child. Kitana didn´t know who to save.

"Kitana! Go and save Anna!", Tina shouted. Kitana didn´t move. "GO!" She looked her friend deep in her eyes. Then she flew to Anna and lifted her up into the air. Dracula saw his bride appearing with his other one and a child. "Where´s Tina?"

Kitana looked sadly at him. "She´s..."

"Right behind you!", Tina called to her from behind her back.

**A little short, I know. But better than nothing, isn´t it? I see such a warning really works, guys. So thanks for your reviews and let´s see if you like the chappie!**


	7. Part XIV & XV

**Part XIV**

Once everyone was back at the castle they all discussed what happened and admired the new baby. Dracula said he couldn't have been happier.

"Isis," he said as he gazed at his new daughter. "A lovely name for a lovely child. It fits her perfectly!" But there was something that nagged at Kitana's mind.

"Tina?" she asked. "If you found out that I was going to have a child of my own would you get angry too?" Tina thought before answering.

"After what just happened I don't think so," she said. "Because I need to remember that I'm not the only one of Dracula's brides." Kitana sighed in relief.

Hours later Kitana walked alone through the hallways thinking about her sisters. They were so happy when they gave birth to their daughters. And what beautiful children they were! Each one looked like her mother. Kitana couldn't help the feelings of jealousy that sprung up inside her; she envied her sisters for their children.

"I want a child of my own," she whispered to herself.

"What is the matter, Kitana?" asked Dracula as he stepped from the shadows. "You seem a little sad. What troubles you?" A few tears fell from her eyes before she replied.

"I admit I'm a little jealous because my sisters are happy mothers and I still haven't had a child," she said. Dracula placed his hands on her shoulders and spun her around. Her mouth was at once captured in a powerful kiss.

"If you wish to have a child as well I can give it to you," he whispered. Kitana nodded.

"Yes," she whispered as she laid her head against his chest. "I'm ready."

**Part XV**

The next day Kitana jumped happily through the castle. As Tina walked past her she asked: "Is there something I should know?"

Kitana nodded. "Yes, indeed. Last night I... I mean I..."

"You were with Dracula and now you´re pregnant, right?", Tina said. Kitana looked at her friend. "How do you know that? Did he tell you?" She hadn´t a clue what was going to happen next.

"No, he didn´t. To tell the truth you were that loud that Selindra woke up. She asked me what these noises are and if you´re alright."

Kitana´s face went white. And then it turned into a tomato-like red. "Really? I didn´t notice... I mean..."

"Kitana, I was just kidding! And I´m happy that you´ll finally become a mother. Would you wish for a boy or girl?"


	8. Part XVI & XVII

**Part XVI**

"I don't know but I guess I might get enough," replied Kitana.

"What do you mean?" asked Tina.

"I'm having triplets!" Kitana replied proudly. "So if I'm lucky I might get a bit of each!" Tina jumped for joy.

"That's great!" she cried. "Now we'll all just be one big family!"

"I know," Kitana replied dreamily. "It means Selindra and Isis will have some brothers or sisters to play with and none of us will have to complain that we're motherless."

"Could life get any better?" said Tina. The vampiress suddenly noticed that her sister wasn't listening. There was a look of fright in her eyes. "Kitana, what is it?"

"Tina! Look out!" shouted Kitana.

She pushed her sister out of the way. A large red dart hit her right in the heart. She gave a groan and fell unconscious. Tina looked up but couldn't see who the person was. Instead she examined her sister.

"HELP!" shouted Tina. "KITANA'S BEEN HURT!"

**Part XVII**

"Kitana, Hold on! We will help you! You´ll get alright again and have three wonderful children... No! Don´t fall asleep now! Please!", Tina tried everything to keep her friend awake.

Now all the others came running down the stairs. "Anna! Don´t bring the children here! Go back with them!" Anna looked at her sisters and then went back in her room, taking Selindra and Isis with her. Dracula bent down beside Kitana, touching her forehead.

"Who did that?", he asked.

"I don´t know. Please, we must do something!" Dracula nodded and placed his hands beside Kitana´s wound. "You pull the dart out and then I´ll heal the wound. Ready?"

Tina carefully touched the dart and pulled at it lightly. Blood started trickling out. Then she ripped it out. Her husband laid his hands on the wound and was able to close it completely. Kitana was safe. Suddenly another dart flew out of nothing towards Tina. Quickly Dracula caught it with his hand.

"Step out, Aleera!", he shouted.


	9. Part XVIII & XIX

**Part XVIII**

The sound of cackling laughter echoed through out the room. All of a sudden something white and transparent floated in through a window. It looked like Aleera yet at the same time it didn't seem to be.

"Hello again, Master," she said. "It's wonderful to know that you still haven't forgotten my name!" Dracula glared at the ghost of his bride.

"Enough of that, Aleera!" he snapped. "Explain to me what you are trying to do and I won't hurt you!" The ghost laughed all the more as she floated in a circle around the three vampires.

"I originally intended to use that dart to get Tina," she said. "Because of her and her little friend here I and my sisters were killed. If you hadn't come along then we would still be alive but no, you had to put your spell on the master and take him away from us! There is a way to make us alive again. We need the blood of a vampire who has only been a vampire for a month. We originally wanted Tina but since it appears that Kitana is with child she'll do even better."

Tina wrapped her unconscious sister in her arms trying her best to protect her. She hissed at Aleera with her eyes glowing like blue fire.

"If you even THINK of laying a ghostly finger on her I'LL give it to you!" she hissed. Aleera merely laughed.

"Silly girl!" she said. "Now that I am a ghost if I want something I'll get it!"

All of a sudden everything went pitch black. It was so dark that even Dracula couldn't see. There was a sound of shrieking and windows cracking and then silence. A moment later the lights came back on. Kitana was gone.

**Part XIX**

"Aunt Kitty!", Selindra cried as she stormed in to the hall where Kitana once lay. Tina lifted her child up into her arms as both she lost a few tears. "Mommy! Where is Aunt Kitty? And who was the ghost?"

Tina turned her look towards Dracula and showed him with her eyes to say something.

He had just opened his mouth as Selindra asked with her cute voice: "Was she your precious bride?" He then looked at Tina who shrugged helplessly. "Maybe we shouldn´t have talked so much as she was smaller?"

Now Anna came running down the stairs, Isis in her arms. "Sorry! But I couldn´t hold her back anymore!"

"Yes, we already noticed!", Dracula said, he seemed to give himself the fault for Kitana´s kidnapping. "We must find her!"

Tina cleared her throat. "Ermh, ...Vlad. There´s something you should know about Kitana. ...she umm... well... she´ll have triplets."

Anna´s mouth fell open. Selindra started smiling and Dracula was speechless. He slapped his forehead as he thought.

"That´s why Aleera kidnapped her! She knew that Kitana was pregnant and now she and her sisters try to resurrect themselves and steal the children. They´ve always wanted children and now everyone will have one!"

What he said made sense. "But where did they bring them?", Anna asked.

"To Vilkova palace! Aleera loves this place and I´m sure that she´s there", Dracula answered simply.

"Okay, but there´s still a problem. What is with our daughters? We mustn´t bring them into danger and we can´t leave them here alone", Tina said. "But I can help!", Selindra protested, "Look!"

With that the girl jumped out of Tina´s arms and shifted into her bat form. She was grey with sharp ears, claws and fangs. Selindra was much more than as half as big as her mother was now.

She let out a dangerous hiss and flew up at the ceiling. Quickly she crawled upside down and then swooped down.

Closer and closer she flew towards her father. Right before she hit him she transformed back and landed in his embrace.

"See? I can fly and attack just as you, Daddy!" Dracula couldn´t help but feel proud of Selindra. He wrapped his arms around the child, holding her close.


	10. Part XX & XXI

**Part XX**

"Aunt Kitty is close by," said a very young and small voice.

"Who said that?" asked Dracula. Anna looked shocked beyond words.

"Isis," she said. "Isis, you can talk!" The little vampire had a dazed look in her eyes as she stared strait ahead with out seeing anything. She raised a chubby little arm and pointed at a large mirror.

"That mirror, door to other palace," she said. "Aunt Kitty on the other side."

"Ouch!" cried Anna. "Something's pulling me!"

"What's pulling you?" asked Tina as she tried to hold her sister back.

"Magic!" cried Anna. "We're all being sucked into the mirror!"

Sure enough everyone was. Dracula and Selindra were being pulled along with Tina, Anna, and Isis. They expected to run into glass when they reached the mirror but Isis raised her hand and touched it. The glass disappeared. Everyone was pulled into the other side. Once that was done the glass reappeared in its place. The vampires all looked around in shock.

It looked as though they were in an empty room with nothing but a long table in the middle. But when they saw what lay on the table their eyebrows shot up.

"Aunt Kitty!" shouted Selindra as she freed herself from her Father's arms. "Aunt Kitty, wake up! It's us! We came to save you!" The little girl started running towards the table.

"No, Selindra, stop!" shouted Tina. But it was too late.

**Part XXI**

"Tsk, tsk, tsk... too late my dear!", Selindra was grabbed from behind as a living Aleera stepped out of the shadows. Kitana gave a sigh of pain as she turned a little on the table.

"Me and my sisters were so happy as we found out that she WAS pregnant. Unfortunately one of the children didn´t survive, pity little creature. Good that I adopted this one now." Aleera nodded towards Selindra.

"Where are the children?", Dracula hissed.

Now Verona and Marishka swooped down and landed beside their sister. Each one carried a child in their arms.

"

What did you do to the third one?", Tina asked.

Marishka laughed. "Oh, haven´t you noticed yet? Then look at Kitana, who murdered it in her weakness!" All eyes turned towards the vampire. She really held the smallest baby in her arm. It looked like a simple piece of flesh.

Anna screamed as she saw the broken child. Tina shifted into her bat form and clawed over Aleera´s face.

The bride cried out in pain and let go of Selindra who stormed back to her father.

Isis´ eyes locked themselves on Kitana. "Baby alive."


	11. Part XXII & XXIII

**Part XXII**

Kitana started gasping in both pain and excitement as she started down at her daughter, who lay in her arms. She wasn't dead, now she could see it. She cried out as the pain hit her again.

"VLAD! ANNA! TINA! I'M DYING! HELP ME! SAVE MY CHILDREN! SAVE ME!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. The child in her arms suddenly came to life and cried with her mother. Tears of joy escaped from Kitana's weary eyes.

Dracula, Tina, and Selindra all engaged themselves in fighting the brides while Anna tried to sneak around to get too Kitana. She was almost there when she was stopped by Verona.

"I don't think so, Anna," sneered the black haired vampiress. "You will not take away my last chance to be a mother!" She slashed at Anna's face. Isis glared.

"Leave Mommy alone!" she said sharply as she eased herself from Anna's arms.

Anna had been knocked to the floor. Verona merely laughed as the little baby crawled towards her with a scowl on her chubby little face.

"I don't see how a child who is only a few days old could be a threat to me!" she said. Only a second later she saw just HOW threatening Isis really was.

The little vampire made a sound like crow call. All of a sudden crows with silver beaks started appearing out of nowhere and began attacking Verona. The vampiress screamed as they pecked at her and ate away at her skin. A few moments later Verona was gone. All that was left of her was her carcass, picked clean with not even the slightest hint of flesh on it.

Within seconds the same treatment was given to Aleera and Marishka. The children they all held prisoner where at once rescued by Dracula and Tina. Anna picked up her daughter and hugged her.

"I'm so proud of you, Isis," she whispered. Isis started crying.

"Aunt Kitty!" she cried.

Everyone ran over to Kitana. She still held her daughter; the one who she thought had died. But everyone could tell at once that something was wrong. She was getting weaker by the second.

"Where are my other children?" she whispered. Tina and Dracula showed them to her.

"They're both boys," Dracula said proudly. "My first sons, as well as my third daughter." Kitana reached up and stroked the boy that her husband held.

"His name is Sebastian," she said hoarsely. She turned to her child in Tina's arms. "And his name is Arthur." Kitana held her daughter a little closer. "And her name is Guinevere." Tina didn't like the way her friend was talking.

"Kitana, what's the matter?" she asked. "You're talking like you're about to die." Kitana looked up at Tina with tears in her eyes.

"Help me," she whispered. "Unless one of you does something very soon I am going to die!"

**Part XXIII**

"But what shall we do?", Tina asked, "Is it correct that neither of the brides helped you with the birth?"

Kitana nodded and pointed a shaking finger at the lower part of her dress, which was blood-stained. "Guinevere was the hardest to give birth to... she´s the smallest but came upside down."

"Mommy! If it´s the brides´ fault, why can´t they help?", Selindra asked.

"But Seli, the brides are dead and there´s nearly nothing left over of them!"

Selindra ran over to Verona´s bones and returned with something golden in her hand. It was a small ring with a green stone in it. She handed it over to Kitana.

"That´s kind of you, Seli, but..."

"The ring helps", Isis said, her look empty once again. Kitana weakly slipped it over her finger. Slowly the blood on her dress diappeared. "You´re a true genius, Isis", Anna said and held her child close. After Kitana was healed she put the ring into her daughters tiny hand.

Within a few seconds the baby turned from a rosy color to almost white. Guinevere stayed so small but looked much stronger.

"Is it possible that vampire´s can be born as albinos?", Anna asked.

Kitana carefully got off the table, her daughter in her embrace. "I don´t care", she replied, "As long as she´s healthy. Come on, guys, let´s go home!"

**Together with this chapter you get the last one but please review them both.**


	12. Part XXIV

**Part XXIV**

Back home in Castle Dracula, Count Dracula watched as his brides each played with their children. Anna bounced little Isis on her knee, Selindra was playing patty-cake with Tina, and Kitana and little Guinevere watched as Sebastian and Arthur had a good-natured wrestling match. He remembered all the pain he and his other brides had gone through because all their children were born dead. Now he had new brides, and even though three of Tina's had died Anna and Kitana's children made up for that. All of them were alive.

Dracula smiled happily at the thought that at last he was the proud father of two handsome sons and three lovely daughters. He could tell just by looking at them that each one was going to be something very special when grown up. And even more than just his children he also loved the three women who had given birth to them.

Selindra was Tina's child. Tina was the most beautiful golden haired woman in the world. Isis was Anna's child. Anna was the most beautiful dark brown haired woman in the world. Sebastian, Arthur, and Guinevere were all Kitana's children. Kitana was the most beautiful woman with curly chestnut brown hair. And best of all, all three of these beautiful women were his brides. Could it get any better than this?

"So," said Tina, breaking the silence, "what do you want to be when you grow up, Seli?" Selindra thought for a moment.

"I want to be a musician and write pretty music like that Epica stuff you and Aunt Kitty are always listening too!" she said.

Tina and Kitana looked at each other and laughed. Dracula laughed to as he made his presence known.

"Knowing you it sounds like you'll get far in that category, my child," Dracula said as he patted the little girl on the head.

"What about you, Isis?" asked Anna. "What do you want to be?" Isis looked up at her mother then around at her brothers and sisters.

"Magician," she said pointing to herself. "I magician!" Everyone laughed.

"She already is a magician," said Dracula. "That's why she was able to help us find Kitana and save the life of little Guinevere. She'll be the most powerful magician in the world once she's grown up." The Count then walked over to Kitana and her children.

"Sebastian and Arthur will be swordsman and weapon users when they're grown," said Kitana. "I can tell just by the way they play with each other!" Dracula nodded in agreement then looked down at his youngest child, Guinevere.

"When she's grown she's going to be an author," he said.

"How do you know, Vlad?" asked Kitana.

"She keeps looking at different books in the libraries when she can," Dracula said as he stroked Guinevere's still growing chestnut hair.

"Maybe when she's grown she can write a book or two about us and our story," said Kitana.

"That would be fun," said Tina. "The first one could be called 'The Heart of the Dead' and be about how we first came to Castle Dracula."

"And the second one can be about us having all our children and the trouble and adventures it brought us," finished Anna. "It could be called 'The New Beginning.'" Dracula looked thoughtful as he looked into the giggling face of Guinevere.

"Maybe she will," he said. "Maybe she will."

THE END

**Now I really hope that you guys liked the stories "The Heart Of The Dead" and "The New Beginning" just as we did. A big thanks goes to my partner and to all our loyal readers and reviewers. Keep up supporting stories as you did with our ones. Love ya!**


End file.
